


Today It Feels Right

by dryswallow



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Floor Sex, Music College AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryswallow/pseuds/dryswallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their snack break turned into a make-out break turned into the two of them rolling half-naked off of the bed, and soon any possibility of returning to their schoolwork within a reasonable time-frame had vanished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends and I have an ongoing Music College AU of which this is a part. You don't really have to know any backstory except that Mari and Asuka have ended up dating. Title taken from Bad Banana's 'Big Thought.'

They end up on the floor again.

Their original plan had been to study, since Asuka has an essay due in a few days and Mari finds it easier to get her readings done with company around. But their snack break turned into a make-out break turned into the two of them rolling half-naked off of the bed, and soon any possibility of returning to their schoolwork within a reasonable time-frame had vanished.

Asuka pulls her hand back gently and slows the pace of the fingers circling Mari's clit to a slow drag. Mari's reaction is exactly what Asuka wants; she whimpers, hips pushed uselessly upwards in an attempt to regain Asuka's touch. Asuka applies just enough of that teasing pressure to keep Mari like that, holding her there a few seconds before finally relenting. Mari's soft whimpers turn to loud moans that rise even further in pitch and volume as Asuka's wet fingers slide over her clit, as they press deeply into her.

“You do that just to hear me,” Mari gasps, “don't you?”

“You like it,” Asuka reminds her, and Mari doesn't disagree.

A sense of pride bubbles up through Asuka's stomach and chest when she reminds herself that she's the cause of all this: the flush of Mari's skin and the desperate arching of her back, the wetness that has been smeared from her cunt down onto her thighs. Thinking of it adds to the weight of arousal which is already heavy in her chest, mouth, and between her legs. It spurs her to lean her head down again so she can feel Mari's clit pulse and swell between her lips as she sucks. She presses the fingers inside of Mari upwards, letting her movements fall into time with the rhythm of Mari's canting until she starts to feel the familiar clenching of Mari's orgasm.

Mari is anything but quiet as she comes, the sound of her voice ringing loud and brazen and somehow musical. There are definite benefits to dating a vocal major and this is one of them.

Mari rides the aftershocks of her orgasm to the very end, grinding herself into Asuka's hand until she collapses back onto the carpet. Asuka grants nips and kisses to Mari's neck and breasts while she waits for Mari's breathing to slow.

“You're fantastic,” Mari says, bringing a hand up to pet at Asuka's hair. Her eyelids flutter, threatening to shut. “I never want to move again. Screw my readings, I think I'll stay here for the rest of the night.”

“Hey,” Asuka hisses. “You can't fall asleep yet, we're not done!”

“It's your own fault for getting me off that hard,” Mari says. “How am I supposed to recover so quickly?”

“Your endurance is terrible,” Asuka says. “Whatever, I can do a better job myself than you would have done anyway.”

“You can, huh?”

It's a challenge.

“Of course I can,” Asuka taunts, reaching a hand down between her own thighs. “And I'll make you watch.”

Mari grins and lifts one hand to run lazily down Asuka's back. “I somehow don't think I'd mind that.”

Asuka's body is wound so tight from waiting that she shakes when she touches herself. It's hard not to speed up from the leisurely pace she's chosen but she wants to savour this, wants to keep Mari's eyes on her for as long as possible.


End file.
